ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Avengers Academy
Marvel's Avengers Academy is an American animated television series based on the Marvel comics. The series featured writers such as Brian Michael Bendis, Paul Dini, and Man of Action (a group consisting of Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey and Duncan Rouleau). Plot The series tells the story of a group of young super-powered persons who were selected to join a training academy for the super-hero team, the Avengers. But, The Masters of Evil also start a training academy to train the next generation of Super-villains. So Spider-man must lead his fellow students against the villains of the Hydra Academy. Avengers Academy a training academy for Young Super heroes located in New York City. Black Widow hypothesized that the compound was the location of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base known as the Triskelion. In any case, Nick Fury would open Avengers Academy on the compound. Avengers Captain America: '''an American war hero from World War II and Leader of the avengers. '''Iron Man: '''a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He not only invented the Iron Man Armor, but wears the armored suit himself. '''Thor: '''an Asgardian god of thunder and a powerful warrior in Asgard. '''Hulk: '''the main powerhouse of the team. '''Ant Man: '''an intelligent scientist who uses an insect-controlling helmet. '''Wasp: '''a female superhero. Her real name is '''Janet "Jan" van Dyne, is a college student who works with Hank Pym at Greyburn College in New York City. Black Panther: 'the current king of Wakanda '''Hawkeye: '''an Avenger and former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the team's expert marksman. '''Ms. Marvel: '''a Cosmic-powered member of the team '''Vision: '''an artificial superhuman android created by Ultron to be his second in command, who would eventually join the Avengers, serving as their scout. '''Scarlet Witch: '''The team's Sorceress '''Quicksilver: '''The team's Speedster '''Wonder Man: '''an ionic-powered being '''Black Widow: '''S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agent and an avenger '''Falcon: '''a vigilante superhero who uses flight technology to fly and fight with his "wing" projectiles. Students '''Spider-Man: '''web-slinging, wall-crawling hero '''White Tiger: '''the current successor in her family's legacy to bear the name. '''Iron Fist: '''a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts. '''Power Man: '''the muscle and "street-smart" man. '''Nova: '''a super-hero with cosmic-energy abilities. '''Cloak and Dagger: '''Duet of super-heroes, she represents the light and he represents a little the darkness, that complement each other. They are teenagers of two very different circles, but that are very close. '''Squirrel Girl: ' a superhero with the ability to control squirrels. She also has squirrel powers, and a squirrel's tail 'Triton: '''an Inhuman and a Student '''Agent Venom: '''symbiote-powered hero '''Amadeus Cho: '''the seventh smartest person on the planet and wears the Iron Spider Armor. '''Scarlet Spider: '''a vigilante with spider-based powers. '''Kid Arachnid: ' a teenage superhero from another dimension. '''Ka-Zar: '''hails from the Savage Land. '''Patrioteer: '''Harry Osborn utilizes a high-tech suit of Armor to gain superhuman capabilities. '''Spider-Woman: '''bonded with the Carnage symbiote and became Spider-woman '''Speedball: '''Force field generation and Energy blasts '''Gravity: '''manipulate gravity in various ways. '''Echo: '''Olympic-level athlete, Concert-level pianist, Strong martial artist, Highly skilled acrobat, Gifted ballerina, and Photographic reflexes. '''Justice: '''possesses the superhuman power of telekinesis. '''Firestar: '''she has the ability to generate and manipulate microwave radiation, allowing her to fly and create intense heat and flames. '''Finesse: '''a polymath since the age of five, which means she can learn a vast amount of knowledge at an accelerated rate - anything from languages, varied skills, fighting techniques, etc. '''Hazmat: '''constantly emits harmful radiation from her body. As a result, she is forced to wear a protective suit at all times when around others. The suit is not simply meant for containment, however, as it allows her to focus her radiation into energy bolts and other forms. '''Mettle: '''Possessing a body of living iridium, he is virtually indestructible, shown to be able to withstand the intense heat of a flame thrower. His costume is made of "unstable molecules" that Mister Fantastic designed, which is able to adjust to his powers. He has superhuman strength and durability due to his body, but he is unable to transform back into his human form. he is unable to feel the basic of human sensations due to deteriorated nerve endings and remains closed off from the world. Mettle has been shown that he does not know his own strength and is fearful of his powers. '''Reptil: '''wears a crystallized bone medallion that allows him to take on the abilities of different dinosaurs just by thinking about them. He initially cannot fully transform into a complete dinosaur but can shape-shift various parts of his body into different dinosaur appendages like a tail to strike enemies, changing his arms into pterodactyl wings, or having claws like a Velociraptor. However, after briefly possessing the body of his future self in a fight against Korvac, he retains the ability to fully transform. He possesses the strength and ability of whatever dinosaur he is using and his skin always turns red and scaly whenever he uses his abilities. Reptil also has some empathy abilities with dinosaurs. He can sense other reptiles, but he cannot control them or influence their behavior at this time. His amulet is magical in nature and recently embedded itself into his chest. Not much is known about it except that it is not actually the source of his powers, but only the catalyst that allows him to use them '''Striker: '''able to unleash massive amounts of electrical energy and appears capable of flight. '''Thunderstrike: '''Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes and endurance '''Via Thunderstrike: Flight, Dimensional travel. Darkhawk: '''Energy blasts, Energy shield, Flight, Night vision, Claw cable, Accelerated healing factor, and Superhuman strength. '''Rage: '''superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability and resistance to physical injury. He becomes exponentially stronger with applied force, such as hitting. He is able to use his enhanced strength to leap great distances. '''Cloud 9: '''the ability to create an unidentified cloud-like gas form on which she, and others, can fly. She can also use this gas in an offensive manner, by filling an opponent's lungs with it. '''Inferno: '''a flame manipulator where he is able to produce vast amounts of plasmoid fire from his own body, and may shoot fire from his limbs. He can also light his entire body aflame similarly to Human Torch with the side effect involving the burning of his skin while taking him some time to recover from the burns. He also sports an accelerated healing capability which is possibly connected to his ability to recover from his own burns, he once had his arm severed by a rioter and it regenerated from the same molten substance his power produces. '''Marvel Girl: '''Shapeshifting, Healing factor Hydra Academy A training academy for young villains run by the masters of evil. It is located on Hydra Island, It has cloaking devices, but very few offensive weapons. It was primary defended with flying robots and hydra soldiers with jet packs. The Masters of Evil '''Baron Zemo: '''the leader of the masters of evil and Captain america's archenemy. '''Crimson Dynamo: '''a Russian villain who faced Iron Man many times. '''Abomination: '''Arch enemy of the hulk '''the Enchantress: '''Sorceress '''The Executioner: '''Enchantress' servant '''Grey Gargoyle: '''a super-villain with the ability to turn to stone anyone he touches. '''Living Laser: '''a former Stark Industries employee who was mutated by an experiment turning himself into pure photons. '''Chemistro: '''a villain who used a special gun to change materials at the atomic level. '''Man-Ape: '''Arch enemy of the Black panther '''Moonstone: '''Arch enemy of Ms. Marvel '''Absorbing Man: '''Carl "Crusher" Creel was a criminal and enforcer who was exposed to Gamma Radiation much like the Hulk. The radiation gave him the ability of becoming the material he touched at will. Allowing him enhanced strength and the ability to shape shift as well. '''Whirlwind: '''a mutant super-villain. '''Klaw: '''a super villain made of sound. '''Goliath: '''A long time foe of ant man and wasp '''Boomerang: mercenary for hire 'Melter: '''A villain with a melting ray '''Black Knight: '''a trained High tech enforcer for the The Maggia. He rides a motorized steed and has an advanced electronic lance. '''Radioactive Man: '''A scientist from China who was exposed to radiation, altering his body and granting him superpowers. Students '''Arachnikid: ' trained to fight Spider-Man, to know all his moves and powers. 'Black Rabbit: ' trained to fight White Tiger. '''Skull Punch: '''trained to fight Iron Fist. '''Overcharge: '''trained to fight Power Man. '''Dark Matter: '''trained to fight Nova. '''Melter II: '''Melter can mentally agitate the molecules in solid matter so that it loses cohesion, thereby melting the object(s) in question. He has not been shown to be able to produce actual fire. He has melted bullets while they're in the air, and can even melt people. '''Enchantress II: '''Teenage girl made a sorceress by Loki '''Executioner II: '''Executioner doesn't have any superhuman powers, but is skilled with several weapons, including 2 pistols and a sniper. '''Big Zero: '''a size-changer who can alter her height and physical form at will, able to enlarge or shrink herself (although she has not been shown to shrink beyond returning to her original size). Amity can apparently grow to 100 ft. tall, though this is still unconfirmed. At giant form, her physical power is greatly enhanced, allowing her to draw upon vast amounts of strength. Amity has displayed a knowledge of technology and robotics expertise. She used her technical skill to re-program her teammate Egghead, in order to alter his views on race and humans, causing them to reflect her own. '''Coat of Arms: '''She wears a coat that gives her two extra pairs of arms and allows her to fly. She uses multiple swords in combat, using her extra limbs to her advantage and is extremely artistically talented. '''Egghead: '''a robot, who has been seen using many abilities like phasing, strength, hacking. He has been seen hovering in the air, possibly suggesting flight/levitation. He was also able to somehow place a criminal into a coma for thirty years, possibly suggesting some form of telepathy. He has also been seen in another form, that of an older man in a suit, in order to hide his true appearance in public, which is very noticeable. He doesn't take on this form all the time, but does in public, and sometimes at their hideout. '''Mako: '''the first Atlantean test tube baby, grown from the cells of various water-breathing villains that have been in and out of Atlantian custody over the years. Mako's DNA is a mixture of Attuma, Orka, Meranno and Tyrak. '''Black Knight II: '''a young armored criminal and wielder of the Ebony Blade. '''Radioactive Kid: '''A young criminal in a hazmat suit, Radioactive Kid has demonstrated the ability to melt and mutate human flesh with a touch, His very flesh glows, and his eyes glow visibly through the visor of his suit. '''Excavator: '''born human with no metahuman abilities. However, after gaining his shovel enchanted with the same Asgardian Magic as Wrecker's Crowbar, Ricky became the Excavator and gained powers similar to those of the Wrecking Crew '''Bulldozer II: '''Marci inherited her father's powers, although they might not be at her father's levels as she is merely a child. Bulldozer has a specially-made armored helmet, neck and shoulder apparatus that gives her added protection and invulnerability when ramming an opponent. The helmet partially affects her peripheral field-of-vision. '''Death Locket: '''cybernetic super villain '''Superior: '''The Superior has an advanced human mental acumen. This is especially true if his states age of ten-years-old is correct. He was able to design and control an experiment exposing 5 different teenagers to high-levels of radiation, seemingly by himself, as well as design mental implants. His understanding of advanced medical and scientific equipment also suggests an elevated level of thought process. The Superior shows practiced telekinetic abilities. '''Ember: '''Ember is able to generate and manipulate fire. It's possible he can make lava, as his fireballs seem to be composed of liquid. Ember's body is made out of black stony skin, with fire visible along the cracks, as though his body is made of lava. This possibly gives him enhanced strength and durability. '''Aftershock: '''Aftershock can generate and manipulate electricity. She has been depicted firing electric blasts, flying, assuming an electrical energy form (with which she can travel through electrical lines), and generating explosions powerful enough to toss a taxi into the air. '''Mortar: '''Mortar's body is made of organic stone, which is made of a compound mixture of sand and water like cement. She is able to control her body like Sandman and Hydro-Man which she can shapeshift her hands and limbs into various weapons and contort her body in normally-impossible ways in order to avoid attacks and strike from unexpected angles. She can change her density at will to become solid like granite or softer and more fluid like wet cement. She appears to have enhanced strength, durability and resistance to injury. '''Warhead: '''He was engineered to have similar powers to the Radioactive Man. Warhead can generate radioactive energy blasts. Also Warhead was able to blow himself up, creating a giant green mushroom cloud. '''Singularity: '''Singularity had powers similar to Graviton, allowing him to manipulate gravity. He was able to throw Arana from Manhattan to the Statue of Liberty on Ellis Island, and proved himself evenly matched with Gravity in a direct confrontation. '''Icemaster: '''The Icemaster can generate and control ice. He can create blasts of cold, ice missiles and walls of ice from ambient moisture, as well as forming sleet, snow, and freezing rain. '''Rhino: '''O'Hirn ingested the samples of mutagenic animal DNA to become the monstrous Rhino. '''vulture: '''his wings are organic and not mechanical. He also had sonic screech. '''Living Laser II: '''a being of pure energy '''Whirlwind II: '''a mutant who possesses the ability to rotate his body around its lengthwise axis at superhuman speeds. He can spin as fast as 400 revolutions per minute, and still speak, hear, and see his environment while spinning. Virtually nothing can touch him; most people and objects are repelled by the centrifugal force if they try to impede his motion. '''Beetle: '''The Beetle suit allows the wearer to fly, and stick to walls. Janice's armor seems to be loosely based on the armor designed by the Tinkerer for Abe Jenkins after his original Beetle armor was destroyed by Iron Man. However, the Zemo/FIxer costume does not seem to have the electro-byte offensive capability or the internal battle computer of Jenkins' suit. '''Magneta: '''a mutant in with powers over magnetism. '''Big Man: '''Big Man has the ability to grow in size; his strength grows proportionately. '''Hobgoblin: '''Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexes and senses, Enhanced intellect, Ultrasonic scream, Wears a costume with wings on the back, and Use of goblin-themed weapons and a flaming sword. Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney XD Category:The Avengers Category:Spider-Man Category:Teenagers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Animation